The Monster I've Become
by Soft-falling-Raindrops
Summary: Nico is tired of seeing Percy and Annabeth together, and of the pitying looks people give him. One day, he finally snaps. Rated T for some blood, violence, and major character death. (I do not own the picture or Percy Jackson, all rights go to Viria and Rick Riordan!)


**Hey guys! Sorry for any spelling/grammatical mistakes, I'm not a new writer, but I'm not the best either. So please, read on and review! Oh. Yea. Major characters deaths, so I'm sorry if I hurt your feels. (Sorry guys, I checked it over and found it was REALLY messed up. *sigh* I fixed it, hopefully.)**

Ever since I could remember,  
>Everything inside of me,<br>Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)

* * *

><p>I hated the turmoil of emotions inside of me. The confusion, betrayal, fear, and anger tore me apart daily. "Gods…" I growled to myself, glaring at the ground as the grass wilted and died at my feet. "Do I tell him or not?!" Setting my back straight, I took a deep breath, and strode quickly over to him before my resolve could crumble. "Uh, Percy?" He was sitting on a bench in the training center, polishing his sword, and looked up as I called his name. "Hey Nico! What's up?" I swallowed, and scuffed my sneaker toe in the dirt, and quickly said all in one breath "Iloveyou,butIknowyoudon'tlovemesodon'tgoworryingaboutmeoranything." He looked at me in confusion, and was about to ask what I had said when Annabeth came over. "Seaweed brain, you're supposed to be training the new campers." She quickly kissed him on the cheek, and a small ball of hatred gnarled together inside me. "Alright, alright Wise Girl. Nico, you wanted to say something?" He stood up and turned to me, and I quickly shook my head. "No. It's not important."<p>

* * *

><p>I was never one for pretenders,<br>Everything I tried to be,  
>Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm so stupid! Why didn't I just tell him?" I growled, jabbing my Stygian Iron sword into the wooden floor as I paced. The hard ball of hate was steadily growing in my middle, fueling my anger. "No one here cares for me. They only have me here out of pity. Even my own father doesn't care for me!" I shouted at the sky, getting nothing in response. "Oh, of course. I expected to be ignored!" I shrieked, glaring at the walls. "I'm through." Gathering the shadows around me, I traveled away, the shadows grabbing at my matted hair, and whipping my clothes around. "I don't need anyone." Stumbling as I came out of the darkness, I landed on my hands and knees, wincing as my hands scraped on the stone floor. Looking up, I found myself in a large, dark cave, the walls stretching high above me. Water could be heard in the distance as it fell, bats were squeaking and flapping above my head. "Perfect." My voice resounded in the empty cavern, filling my ears and waking the bats. They started to fly around me, creating almost a whirlwind as I closed my eyes, raising my arms up from my sides as their wings brushed me.<p>

* * *

><p>If I told you what I was;<br>Would you turn your back on me?  
>And if I seem dangerous,<br>Would you be scared?

* * *

><p>Each day I trained, raising dead warriors from the ground and fighting them, advancing further and further as I grew stronger. I got food as needed, shadow travelling into shops and staying out of sight of the cameras, nabbing food. I couldn't feel myself getting stronger, though I could see it as I took down a dracaena in one minute as it wandered into my cave on accident. I was skilled with the sword now, possibly even more so than Percy. My powers had grown, I was now able to shadow travel long distances without getting tired, and I was able to raise legions upon legions from the underworld. My hate only fueled me, hate at everyone who had ever looked upon me with pity, or those who had tried to help when they couldn't. I was almost ready. Part of me couldn't understand why I felt this overwhelming hate, but it was trampled by thinking about Percy, and Annabeth. I had wanted to be with him, but whenever she was around, he just pushed me to the side, like I didn't matter at all. But I would get my revenge.<p>

* * *

><p>I get the feeling just because<br>Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
>That this problem lies in me<p>

* * *

><p>"This isn't enough, I need to be stronger!" Skeletal figures watched me as I paced, their bones clacking as I paced back and forth. "If Hazel were here, she could probably help me transport all these guys…" I mused, then immediately felt sick to my stomach. Hazel. She'd be devastated, that I had gone and done all this. But I had too. This way, I'd be protecting her from all the pitying looks I had gone through. It would be worth it. I would protect my half-sister, even if I hadn't been able to protect Bianca. My grip on my sword tightened as I glared holes into the wall, remembering when Percy had told me she was dead. <em>'I'm sorry Nico, I tried to stop her.'<em> "But you didn't!" I slammed my palm against the rock wall, taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself. Going against the Argo II, angry and emotionally stricken, wouldn't help me. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath through my nose, and turned to the lead skeleton. "Get ready to move out." He clattered to me with his bony teeth, and then did the same to the one beside him, all of them passing the word down as the noise grew. I smiled in sick satisfaction, and then gathered the shadows around me, the dark wrapping like a cloak. "Attack."

* * *

><p>I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,<br>I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

* * *

><p>Jason closed his eyes briefly, resting against the edge of the railing. The cool seas breeze ruffled his blond hair, the moonlight glinting off it. "Tired?" Leo had suddenly materialized beside him, his eyes glinting mischievously as he leaned against the rail. "Yea. I've got a few more minutes left though, I can last them." Jason yawned, absentmindedly fingering his coin through his jeans. "Dude, you're tired. It's like, three minutes, and this isn't Camp Jupiter. Let me do the rest." Jason hesitated a second, then nodded as he made his way across the deck "Thanks Leo." The Latino grinned at him, and then disappeared out of sight as Jason headed down the stairs, towards his room. He poked his head into the stables briefly, checking around before pulling his head out. Right before he closed the door, he could hear a slight chittering noise coming from the shadows in the corner beside him. "Hello?" He stepped farther into the room, and drew his sword, a frown crossing his features. "Is anyone there?"<p>

* * *

><p>A monster, a monster,<br>I've turned into a monster,  
>A monster, a monster,<br>And it keeps getting stronger.

* * *

><p>As he stepped fully into the room, he could hear the noise of a sword being drawn, and he instinctively dropped into a defensive position. "Percy, if this is you, I swear I'm cutting your supply of blue pizza off. After your arms." The, whatever it was, stepped out of the shadows, its pale, gaunt face gleaming in the moonlight as it chattered, raising its sword. <em>'Skeleton warrior.'<em> Jason drew a sharp breath, and then lunged at it, grimacing as it pushed against it. The warrior's strength was much more than he had, and it managed to slip beside him, getting him in the side with a dagger. "Augh!" His head began to throb, and he opened his mouth, calling out hoarsely for his friends. "Percy! Frank!" More of the warriors began appearing from the shadows, and Jason heard Leo shriek up above, footsteps rumbling above him. "We're under attack!" Black spots began swimming before his vision, and right before he crumbled to the ground, a small, black clad figure peeled out from the shadows. "N-Nico?" Nico grinned maliciously, and said in a dark voice "Spot on." The warrior turned to him, his sword held above Jason, as if asking for permission to kill. "Go ahead. Kill them all." Right before the sword pierced his chest, Jason could see gold flash over Nico's eyes, momentarily cutting out the black.

Can I clear my conscience,  
>If I'm different from the rest,<br>Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)

* * *

><p>Percy heard Jason scream, and he was instantly on his feet. "Annabeth, Frank, Piper, Hazel, everyone up!" He shouted, pulling on a shirt as he grabbed Riptide, uncapping his sword. He dashed out into the hall, and saw Piper struggling with a giant skeleton that had her pinned against the wall by her throat. "Piper!" Percy ducked under the skeleton's arm, and stabbing its chest, twisted his sword. The creature shrieked, sending chills up Percy's back, and dissipated into dust, leaving him and Piper coughing. "You okay?" She nodded, and hoarsely said "We've got to get the others." Percy nodded, and helped her to her feet, both of them setting down the hall. "Annabeth! Hazel! Frank!" He banged against Hazel's door fiercly, and she opened it, a small dagger clenched in her hands tightly. "What's going on?" Fear was evident in her voice, and Percy shook his head grimly. "I don't know. Piper, you take Hazel and look for Frank, and Jason. I have to get Annabeth and Leo." Piper nodded, and she and Hazel ran down the opposite direction, leaving Percy in the hall. "Annabeth!"<p>

* * *

><p>I never said that I want this,<br>This burden came to me,  
>And it's made its home inside (oh oh oh oh)<p>

* * *

><p>"Gods, where are these coming from?" Annabeth grunted, as she fended another blow off from the skeletons crowding her. "Annabeth!" Percy burst into the mess hall, his face breaking into relief as he joined her in destroying the skeletons. "Where are these guys from? Why are they here?" Percy shouted, as he hit another monster with the flat of his blade, sending it crashing into the food table. "I don't know!" The two demigods stood back to back, Annabeth dodging and stabbing while Percy used his power to confuse the skeletons, hitting them with water and sending them back against the walls. After a fifteen stressful minutes, they stood in the middle of the room, covered in dust and panting. "We've got all the ones in here, let's help the others." Percy said, and Annabeth nodded. "Let's get out. Top deck is the wisest area for a fight; we have more ground that way." Percy grabbed her hand, and they ran down the corridor, slashing a way through the hordes. "Hades, this isn't working!" Percy cursed under his breath, and as he stepped away to attack one of the skeletons, Annabeth cried out in pain from behind him. "Annabeth!" He whipped around, and he saw one of the skeletons holding her by the arm, a rusty sword tip protruding from her stomach. Anger boiling inside him, Percy let out a bloodcurdling scream, and went through the monsters like a whirlwind, destroying everything in his path. When he finished, he knelt beside Annabeth, sobbing and clutching her head in his lap. "Annabeth, please." He whispered brokenly, desperately trying to get her to swallow some ambrosia. With trembling fingers, he fumbled for a pulse, but he couldn't find anything. "No! Annabeth!" Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he cried, anger bubbling inside him like a volcano ready to burst. More skeletons rounded the corner, chittering excitedly as they discovered him, and he stood up, his green eyes glinting angrily. "Come on then!" He yelled, tears blurring his vision. He cut his way through them viciously, making his way to the top deck as he fought.<p>

* * *

><p>If I told you what I was;<br>Would you turn your back on me?  
>And if I seem dangerous,<br>Would you be scared?

* * *

><p>"Come on Hazel, we're got to find Frank, Leo, and Jason!" The two girls dashed under and between monsters, stopping only occasionally to stop oncoming blows. "Frank's room is right up ahead!" Hazel ducked under a blow, and quickly rammed open Frank's door, falling into his arms. "Hazel, are you okay?" He quickly scanned her with his eyes, and she nodded, gasping. "Frank, they're everywhere! The skeletons, we need to find Jason and Leo! Percy went after Annabeth; they're going to be waiting for us at top deck!" She took a deep breath, and Frank grabbed a sword he had in his room, following her out the door. "Alright. Let's go." He fought viciously, shifting his form as he slashed through the monsters, making a path down the corridor. "Jason isn't in his room; we need to check the engine room for Leo, and the stables, just in case!" Frank nodded, acknowledging that he had heard, and they steadily made their way. When they reached the stables, Piper slipped inside while Hazel and Frank protected the door. "Jason!" They ducked into the room, and found Piper crying over Jason's body, blood pooling on the floor around him. "Piper, we've got to keep going." His voice sounded hoarse to his own ears, and he could feel tears welling up behind his eyes. "We have to move, or they're going to catch us." She nodded, and with her eyes closed, placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She whispered to Jason's body and the stood up, her eyes red with anger. "Let's get them."<p>

* * *

><p>I get the feeling just because,<br>Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
>That this problem lies in me<p>

* * *

><p>Percy ran up the stairs, his heart pounding in his ears as time seemed to slow down. Frank, Hazel, and Piper were fighting on the top deck, all with tear stains glistening on their cheeks. Leo could be seen on the ground a few feet away, his skin un-naturally pale. His eyes were half lidded, and Percy could tell that he was gone. With fresh tears blurring his vision, he lunged at the nearest monster, stabbing it into dust as he fought. He was pushed back against the others, and a low cackle could be heard, sending shivers up everyone's arms and back. "Well well. The last of the seven." Nico swung down from the ship's mast, his voice mocking. "Nico, what're you doing?" Hazel stepped out from the ground, small, but brave. "Nico isn't here right now, leave a message." He called out, grinning as a golden glow began to cover his eyes. "Elidon." Piper muttered, before stepping forward. "Leave him! Now!" "Ah ah ah, no charm-speak. That's cheating." He motioned with his finger, and a skeleton lunged forwards before we could move, stabbing Piper. "Piper!" Hazel, Frank, and Percy knelt beside her, as she moaned, her hands clutching her middle. "Nico… please…" She whispered, before going limp, her eyes falling shut.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,<br>I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

* * *

><p>"Well well, another one bites the dust." The Elidon's voice was slightly amused sounding, as he motioned to the other skeletons, jumping down and striding over to the remaining demi-gods. "Nico. Please. I know you can hear me, somewhere inside. Please don't do this." Hazel begged, her golden eyes swimming with tears as she stepped forwards. "Hazel, don't!" Frank warned, putting an arm out to stop her. Ignoring Frank, she stepped right up to Nico, watching him earnestly. "I know you're still good!" The Elidon watched her bemusedly, and then casually pulling out his sword, ran her through with it. "Hades Nico!" Frank yelled, running at the possessed son of Hades as he shifted shape. The Elidon just motioned to his skeletons tiredly, and they killed Frank, letting his limp body fall to the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>A monster, a monster,<br>I've turned into a monster,

* * *

><p>"Want to know why, all this happened, before I kill you?" The Elidon sneered, watching as Percy tightened his grip on Riptide. "Why? You killed my friends, had one of your skeletons kill my girlfriend, and took over my friend's body!" Percy shouted, his eyes shifting back and forth as he watched the skeletons. "Because of you." Those three words hit Percy, and he stumbled back, looking confused. "Me? Why? What do I have anything to do with this?" "Because you chose Annabeth. I loved you, Percy, I loved you! And you tossed me aside, like I was nothing." Percy frowned, and said gently "You said me. Not him. Me." The Elidon narrowed his eyes, and sneered "Of course. I'm the one in his body, right?" Raising the Stygian sword, he brought it down, ending Percy's life.<p>

* * *

><p>A monster, a monster,<br>And it keeps getting stronger.

* * *

><p>I felt like I was waking up from a dream, my head hurt, and everything was fuzzy. "What in Hades…" My vision cleared, and my blood ran cold, fear grasping at my heart. Percy lay at my feet, dead, and I could see Frank, Piper, Leo, and Hazel lying dead as well. Hazel. "Gods, no, NO!" I clutched my head and stumbled across the deck, tears blurring my vision. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" I screamed, throwing my sword on the ground and collapsing onto my hands and knees. "You weren't supposed to kill them!" I curled into a ball, sobbing, and sometime during then I shadow traveled back to the cave, writhing on the floor in misery. "Gods no, please let it be a dream." I cried, my hands scratching at the floor. <em>'I'm not ever leaving this cave. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve to have a life.'<em> I though bitterly, closing my eyes. _'I don't deserve anything.'_

* * *

><p><strong>WELL THAT WAS IMMENSELY DEPRESSING. Did'ja enjoy it? Do you have ideas? Do you just wanna sob and angst over the sadness? Review please! <strong>


End file.
